


Peter's Problem

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Helping Peter Out, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Peter has a problem that his mentor decides to help him with.It's porn with plot tbh
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 211





	Peter's Problem

How did they get in this position? Peter's heart was racing, his throat dry. What the hell were they thinking? This wasn't what they normally did, but friends help each other, and for that he was thankful.

Peter was sitting on the couch, lights down low, with a piercing pair of hazel eyes watching him from the armchair across from him, drinking him in.

-

Peter had a problem. 

Not just any problem, one that he couldn't talk to anyone about. Who the hell would take him seriously if he told them he couldn't make himself orgasm? It was killing him! Every time he tried to wank, nothing. He could barely keep himself excited, and every time he got it up, he couldn't keep himself interested. Peter eventually just gave up trying.

He tried everything, porn didn't work, magazines didn't work, internet sexting didn't work, and there was no one he was interested in to go after. Being unable to get the release that every other person alive gets was frustrating, and the tension inside the man's body was insane. Especially for a young man who had a ridiculous amount of hormones coursing through his veins. 

Peter's spider senses made everything twenty times worse. Every time a person touched him he was taken over with a sense of arousal and repulsion. Peter was so angry with himself, knowing that something was wrong with him, but who the fuck was he supposed to talk to about it? It's not like May could advise him over the dinner table.

Peter was hanging out in the lab with Mr. Stark. He was supposed to be making web fluid, but he got distracted thinking about his issue. He was staring off to the other side of the room, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Kid, you've not moved in ten minutes, are you okay?" Tony wasn't looking at him but instead was working away on his StarkPad.

Peter bit down on his lip, his eyebrows were furrowed. He could NOT talk about this with his mentor. No way. "Yeah." He replied, picking up his glass and taking a sip of it. 

"You don't seem okay." He could hear Tony put down whatever he was working with and spin in his chair.

_Okay, Peter breathe… you don't have to say anything._

Peter's skin flushed an embarrassing shade of red, giving himself away to the older man. Mr. Stark was his mentor, his friend, and his boss. There was no way he was going to be able to talk about this with him. 

"Talk to me Peter, that's what I'm here for," Tony told him, resting his elbow on the desk and his head in his hand. He waited for a reaction from his protege. 

"I can't Mr. Stark, it's kinda personal."

Tony raised an eyebrow and smiled, "If you need to talk then I'm here. It's not like I'm going to mock you or anything."

Peter licked his lips, he didn't WANT to talk about it. But he did have to. "You will." Peter mumbled, "It's like, to do with sex."

Tony shrugged. "And I'm what? A virgin? Come on hit me, you can't surprise me. What? You haven't had sex in a while and it's bugging you?"

Peter turned his head and looked over at his mentor. Tony didn't have the look of sympathy on his face like he thought he would, and instead, he wore a friendly smile. "Uuhh," Peter groaned as he clenched his jaw. His hands playing with each other as he tried to figure out what to say. His eyes met Tony's and then darted back to the floor.

"Okay." He inhaled heavily as he prepared for the embarrassment of a lifetime. "I'm having trouble." Peter sniffed, his face even redder than before. "I can't uh… I can't finish."

Tony rubbed his chin and leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees. "Oh." He whispered. "That is a problem. What is it you're doing to get yourself off?"

Peter blinked, he was frozen to the spot. This was the weirdest fucking conversation he had ever had with the man. "What haven't I done?" He awkwardly laughed. "Just jerking off like people usually do."

"You tried watching porn?"

Peter nodded. "I've tried everything, sir, nothing is working. I'm so pathetic I can't do anything right." He huffed and sighed deeply. Peter had the saddest look of self hate on his face.

"Peter, don't beat yourself up about it. Lots of people go through that, you just have to find something that works."

"That's the thing!" Peter threw up his hands. "I've literally tried everything, porn, playboy, sexting, other people, video calling, sexting… it's like it just isn't working."

Tony hesitated for a moment, he thought for a few moments. "And all these things you're trying… do they involve women?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah, why?"

The older man shifted in his seat and licked his lips. "Maybe, maybe you're not interested in women?"

"I don't know Mr. Stark, I am so confused. I'm probably doing it wrong but it's not like I can ask someone to show me!" He found himself complaining, forgetting who exactly he was talking to. 

"Why not?"

Peter's eyes snapped over to look at him, wide eyes and very confused he spoke again. "Whhaa… you can't just ask someone to show you how to wank off?"

Tony cleared his throat, "You can actually. It's not weird, sex is a normal healthy thing."

Peter scratched his head and opened his mouth, but he had no idea what to say. "But, but I have no one to ask, and my friends would just laugh at me…"

"I'm not laughing," Tony stated flatly. 

Peter giggled and moved so he was sitting on his leg. "Yeah, but you're not offering Mr. Stark."

Nothing could have prepared Peter for what his mentor said next. "But I am."

Their eyes locked together, Peter's filled with confusion and Tony's was surprisingly calm. The younger man could feel his heart pounding so heavily it might as well burst out of his chest and smack against the walls.

"What… what exactly are you offering Mr. Stark?" 

"I don't mind showing you how to orgasm, it's not like any of us are tied to anyone. It doesn't have to mean anything, just two friends sharing a moment. You don't have to, I know I'm an old man, it's not exactly desirable-"

"Yes!" Peter found himself cutting in. "Uh, I mean, if you don't mind, I would like that."

Tony smiled and stood up, switching off the monitor and flicking off the light. He looked over at Peter before heading out the door.

"Are you coming?"

\---

Peter was sitting on the couch, lights down low, with a piercing pair of hazel eyes watching him from the armchair across from him, drinking him in. Breathing heavily, he thought about the situation. Tony was sitting across from him, taking a sip of his scotch. They could see each other even with the dim lights. 

"Okay Pete, I know you're a little scared. Do you want me to start?" 

Peter gulped and nodded. "Yes please, Mr. Stark."

Tony settled down his drink and stood up, unbuttoning his jeans and shoving them down. He stepped out of them and sat back down on the chair, opening his legs and pushing his boxers. Tony closed his eyes for a moment, gently touching his dick as it hardened in his hands, his hand slowly pumping it. 

Peter's eyes were glued to Tony. He never thought in twelve billion years he would be watching Tony Stark jack off. Tony's thighs were gorgeous, they looked so strong and yet so soft. 

Peter's mouth went dry as he found himself thoroughly enjoying this moment. Mr. Stark's dick was thick and long, something everyone coveted, but Peter was the one who got to see it. He could feel his own dick stirring, just listening to the uneven breath of his mentor.

"Nnnhhh…" Tony moaned softly as he tugged a little faster. 

Peter's stomach tightened up, his breaths getting deeper as he watched Tony. Before he knew it, he was hard too. _FINALLY._ Before Peter could lose it, he pushed down his trousers and underwear in one move, freeing his stiff cock. He then spread his legs too, moving his gaze back up to Tony. 

He realized that Tony had been watching him, more importantly, watching his crotch, his tongue darting out. He looked hungry, hungry for Peter. Peter gingerly touched his own dick, a wave of rushed satisfaction over him, feeling his arousal in his hands. His eyes were glued to his mentor's hands, moving up and down.

The younger of the two copied the man's movements and slowly began to pump himself. He whined softly. This felt so amazing, finally, he felt like a man again. Touching himself felt amazing, his dick missed this so much.

"Ohhh…" Peter moaned, eyes fluttering as he looked up to Tony's. Something was different in his eyes, they were darkened with lust. His chest was falling heavily as he twisted his wrist.

"Shit Pete…" his voice was husky, seductive. Tony flicked his tongue out over his lips. "You're bigger than I thought you'd be."

"Uhhh… you thought about my dick Sir?" He grinned, letting himself feel every movement in his entire body.

"Mmmm…" Tony moaned, clenching his jaw. Hos entire body was shaking with arousal.

"It's working." Peter moaned as he shifted his hips. He hadn't been this hard in a long time, or for this long a time. 

"You look fucking hot kid." Tony groaned, flexing his leg muscles, his mouth open as he rubbed his thumb over the head of his dick.

Peter made a noise that was inhuman, it sounded like he was trying to say something but moaned instead. Both of them picked up the pace, watching each other intently as they wanked off, moaning.

"Oh, Mr. Stark… that's… that feels so good…"

Tony's hips started thrusting up as he moaned loudly. "Christ Peter… oh… oh fuck… Peter. Baby, you're so… so attractive…"

It was magical for Peter to hear his name on another person's lips. It looked like Tony was getting off to him, and that was so fucking hot.

"I really… like this Mr. Stark… this… amazing…"

"Don't say that kid… or I'll come over there and pin you down." He got out between breaths.

"OH… Tony… tony fuck…" Peter's voice was breaking, that was the first time he called Mr. Stark by his first name, and the older man loved it.

"Get the fuck here kid." Peter didn't even process what was happening, he took his hand off his dick, stood up and walked over to the chair. 

"Peter." Tony grabbed him and pulled him to straddle over him, sitting high on his knees. Peter watched as Tony lifted him so his throbbing dick was in front of Tony's face. Peter gripped the chair for support. 

Peter and Tony locked eyes, completely horny and not exactly thinking about what they were doing. Tony opened his mouth and took Peter fully in his mouth. Peter moaned loudly, holding on tightly to the top of the armchair. 

"Shit!" He exclaimed as the hot warmth enveloped his dick. This new and beautiful sensation that he was experiencing was better than he could have hoped. 

Tony was moaning loudly as one hand grasped Peter's buttcheek, pushing him further into his mouth. Sucking hard on the head, his tongue swiped over the slit as his other hand fell between his legs, pumping it fast, getting himself off. It was outstanding, Peter's head went fuzzy, his forehead sweating with pleasure as the older man worked him.

"Toooooonny…" Peter groaned loudly, hips moving, body glistening as he looked down to see the gorgeous older man between his legs. 

How the fuck did they get here? They had never even talked about sex before, both straight, both never thinking about a guy before in a sexual light. Peter hadn't ever felt this good, not even with MJ. 

"Mmmmmm," Tony sucked him harder, both of them nearing their orgasms. 

"Shit… feels so… g… good Tony… we've never… never done this… fuck it's been so long… so… oh GOD! OH I'M GONNA CUM! TONY!"

Seconds later he felt himself shooting his load down Tony's throat, which was the most attractive thing he had ever seen or experienced. The man gulped him down, humming in satisfactory tones. Peter lowered himself to the edge of Tony's legs and grabbing his neck, pulling the man in for a kiss as his other hand joined Tony's on his dick, jerking his hands faster. Peter could tase himself on Tony's lips but he didn't care, he just kept kissing him as if there was no other person on earth.

His mentor moaned into his mouth, Tony's tongue darting out and exploring the younger man's mouth. Tony's moans were the most beautiful sound Peter had ever heard. They got faster, hot low groans spurting out of his mouth.

Peter bit down on Tony's bottom lip and moved back, looking him in the eye. Their eyes black, panting. Peter's voice was low and filled with desire.

"Cum for me Iron Man." 

Tony's mouth hung open, his eyes widened as he thrust up one more time and came loudly over both of them! Before they could stop to think, their lips collided once more for a slower, hungry kiss. Hands in each other's hair, chests pressing against each other. 

"Fuck kid." Tony whispered as their lips parted and hovered over each other. 

Peter smiled, rubbing their noses together. "That. Was. Amazing." He grinned, "We should do that more often."

Tony kissed his nose and snaked his arms around the younger naked man on top of him. 

"Is it weird that this doesn't feel weird?" Tony asked him. "It feels right."

Peter beamed and bowed his hand down to lay a kiss upon his lips. "It does Tony."

"Then let's head off to bed, we can figure things out in the morning."

Peter smiled and stood up, "Where's the guest room?"

Tony raised an eyebrow and stood up, sweeping the younger man up in his arms. 

Nope. You're coming to my bed."

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
